


Too Much

by killerweasel



Series: A Matter of Trust [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24236668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Gabriel has a bad day.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: A Matter of Trust [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741594
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Too Much

Title: Too Much  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Beelzebub  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1,138  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6  
Summary: Gabriel has a bad day.

Crowley places a basket of vegetables on the counter by the sink. He frowns as he hears a sound coming from the other side of the cottage. Reaching out with his aura, he realizes he has an unexpected, but not unwelcome, guest. He cleans himself up, it isn't gardening unless you get your hands dirty, and wanders through the cottage, straightening a few things up as he moves.

He leans against the doorframe of the guest room. Gabriel is on the bed, looking smaller than usual. His shoes are on the floor and even from the doorway, Crowley can see spots of crimson on Gabriel's normally flawless clothing.

"Bad day?"

"Can't talk about it yet." Somehow, Gabriel curls up even smaller. "My head hurts."

"Did you want something more comfortable to wear?" Crowley knows there's nothing preventing Gabriel from miracling his own clothing. What he learned in the week they spent together was sometimes, when Gabriel got overwhelmed, he needed someone else to think for him, to do things so he wouldn't even have to think about it. Crowley waits for the brief nod from the Archangel before snapping his fingers. Gabriel's usual suit has been replaced by a set of lavender silk pajamas. "Better?"

"Much. Where's Aziraphale?"

"He started volunteering at the library a couple days a week." Crowley shakes his head. "They wanted someone to help organize a Friends Group for book sales and programs. He's not the best choice for selling books, but they don't know it yet."

"Could you? I mean, would you be okay with...?" Gabriel winces. "You know?"

"Beelzebub's stuck in meetings again?" He gets onto the bed behind Gabriel. "I gave you that key for a reason, Gabriel. If you need to use it, then you being here and whatever you need while you are in this cottage, that's fine with me."

"The Dark Council has been driving her crazy all week. Something about a couple of Dukes deciding they wanted to expand territory?" He sighs as Crowley wraps around his body. "Then Sandalphon and Dagon got into a physical fight at the briefing this morning. I had to pull them apart before one of them ended up discorporated. It was absolutely ridiculous."

"Ah. I thought I recognized the marks on your arms. When Dagon gets angry, her scales turn shark-like. They can cut the crap out of you if you aren't careful." He peers over Gabriel's shoulder. "Why didn't you heal it?"

"I sent both of them as far away from each other as possible and then came here. The whole thing was exhausting." He holds still while Crowley repairs the damage. "Thanks. For everything."

"I don't have a problem with giving you what you need. Now that you aren't being a complete ass, you're much more fun to be around." He smiles as Gabriel starts to relax against him. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you about what I have growing in the greenhouse."

\---

Crowley fumbles around, trying to grab the buzzing phone. He glances at Gabriel. The Archangel stays asleep, sprawled on the other side of the bed. He's snoring softly and looking much less stressed than he had a few hours ago. Crowley squints at the name on his screen, wonders how she got the number, and then answers.

"Yeah, he's here. He's had a day, possibly a week, and the stress finally got to be too much." He rolls over, facing the wall. "I took care of his injuries. Don't know what started the fight, but he ended it. You might want to have a chat with your fishy friend before it spirals into something worse."

Gabriel whimpers in his sleep, making Crowley stretch a leg out in a way a human body can't normally move, to set his foot on the Archangel's ankle. "Honestly, I think you should be here with him instead of me. There's only so much I can do, you know? Is it possible for you to get away for a while? Yeah, hang on, I'll set it down."

He sets the phone on the floor as he sits up. There's an influx of demonic power and then Beelzebub steps out of the phone. She steadies herself on the wall for a moment until she regains her balance.

"I hate traveling like that." A fond look spreads across Beelzebub's face as she spots the sleeping form of Gabriel. "Thank you for helping him."

Crowley shrugs. "I'm going to take Aziraphale a late lunch over at the library. Then I have some things to do. Guest room is soundproof." He snickers at the glare she gives him. "Just saying. There's stuff in the refrigerator in case either of you get hungry. Highly recommend the lemonade Aziraphale made." A snap has him fully dressed and his phone in his hand. "You need anything, give me a call."

He's almost to the door when he pauses. "You're welcome here too, Beelzebub. If the two of you want some time off, that's cool. Aziraphale will enjoy having guests. Getting away will help. And no one will be able to bother you here."

\---

"Oh hey, Bee." Gabriel's smile is almost blinding. "When did you get here?"

"Little while ago." She waits for him to sit up and then climbs into his lap, facing him. "Zzzorry I haven't been around thizzz week." Beelzebub nuzzles his throat before giving it a little nip. He tilts his head, giving her more access. She nips and sucks the same spot until a bruise starts to form. "I'm glad you have zzzomewhere to go if I'm unavailable."

"Is Dagon okay? I didn't even think about where I was sending both of them, I just wanted it to stop. They were both bleeding and everyone was just watching, like it was some kind of human sporting event. There's no reason for us to be fighting any more. We're so much similar than we thought. But they don't know it." His fingers tighten in the sheets as her teeth turn to fangs, pressing as hard against the bruise on his throat as possible without tearing flesh.

Beelzebub finally pulls away after soothing the skin with her tongue. "Zzzhe's more embarrassed than anything else. If more angels hung around demons, they would know what we do. They might even be able to find their other half, like Crowley did. Like I did." If his first smile had been blinding, this one was beyond that. Beelzebub almost has to cover her eyes just looking at it. "Pet, could you turn down the glow?"

He flushes. "Sorry, Bee." Gabriel gives her a wicked look. "He said the room was soundproof, right? I think we should take advantage of that." He brings his lips to her ear, whispering a few suggestions. "Well?"

"I thought you'd never azzzk."


End file.
